New York City
New York City is one of the largest cities in the world. Real-life New York City landmarks featured in various incarnations of Transformers include: * The Statue of Liberty — A huge statue on an island in New York Harbor. It's been coated with corrostop. * The Empire State Building — The city's tallest skyscraper. It was converted into a Cybertronian structure by Megatron, then converted back to normal by the Autobots. * The Chrysler Building — A famous Art Deco skyscraper. It was set on fire by Megatron's car drones; Inferno put the fire out. * Central Park — A park at the center of Manhattan. * The World Trade Center towers — C'mon, have you been living under a rock? The twin towers were commonly seen as identifying icons in skyline shots of the city pre-9/11. * The East River — separates Manhattan from Brooklyn. Seaspray found it full of garbage. History Canon/RL The region was inhabited by about 5,000 Lenape Native Americans at the time of its European discovery in 1524 by Giovanni da Verrazzano, an Italian explorer in the service of the French crown, who called it "Nouvelle Angoulême" (New Angoulême). European settlement began with the founding of a Dutch fur trading settlement, later called "Nieuw Amsterdam" (New Amsterdam), on the southern tip of Manhattan in 1614. Dutch colonial Director-General Peter Minuit purchased the island of Manhattan from the Lenape in 1626 for a value of 60 guilders (about $1000 in 2006); a legend, now disproved, says that Manhattan was purchased for $24 worth of glass beads. In 1664, the English conquered the city and renamed it "New York" after the English Duke of York and Albany. At the end of the Second Anglo-Dutch War the Dutch gained control of Run (a much more valuable asset at the time) in exchange for the English controlling New Amsterdam (New York) in North America. By 1700, the Lenape population had diminished to 200. New York City grew in importance as a trading port while under British rule. The city hosted the seminal John Peter Zenger trial in 1735, helping to establish the freedom of the press in North America. In 1754, Columbia University was founded under charter by George II of Great Britain as King's College in Lower Manhattan. The Stamp Act Congress met in New York in October of 1765 as the Sons of Liberty organized in the city, skirmishing over the next ten years with British troops stationed there. During the American Revolutionary War the area emerged as the theater for a series of major battles known as the New York Campaign. After the upper Manhattan Battle of Fort Washington in 1776 the city became the British military and political base of operations in North America, and a haven for Loyalist refugees, until military occupation ended in 1783. A major fire during the occupation led to the destruction of about a quarter of the city. The assembly of the Congress of the Confederation made New York City the national capital shortly after the war: the Constitution of the United States was ratified and in 1789 the first President of the United States, George Washington, was inaugurated; the first United States Congress and the United States Supreme Court each assembled for the first time in 1789, and the United States Bill of Rights drafted, all at Federal Hall on Wall Street. By 1790, New York City had surpassed Philadelphia as the largest city in the United States. In the 19th century, the city was transformed by immigration and development. A visionary development proposal, the Commissioners' Plan of 1811, expanded the city street grid to encompass all of Manhattan, and the 1819 opening of the Erie Canal connected the Atlantic port to the vast agricultural markets of the North American interior. Local politics fell under the domination of Tammany Hall, a political machine supported by Irish immigrants. Public-minded members of the old merchant aristocracy lobbied for the establishment of Central Park, which became the first landscaped park in an American city in 1857. A significant free-black population also existed in Manhattan, as well as in Brooklyn. Slaves had been held in New York through 1827, but during the 1830s New York became a center of interracial abolitionist activism in the North. New York's black population was over 16,000 in 1840. By 1860, New York had over 200,000 Irish, one quarter of the city's population. Anger at military conscription during the American Civil War (1861–1865) led to the Draft Riots of 1863, one of the worst incidents of civil unrest in American history. In 1898, the modern City of New York was formed with the consolidation of Brooklyn (until then an independent city), the County of New York (which then included parts of the Bronx), the County of Richmond, and the western portion of the County of Queens. The opening of the New York City Subway in 1904 helped bind the new city together. Throughout the first half of the 20th century, the city became a world center for industry, commerce, and communication. However, this development did not come without a price. In 1904, the steamship General Slocum caught fire in the East River, killing 1,021 people on board. In 1911, the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire, the city's worst industrial disaster, took the lives of 146 garment workers and spurred the growth of the International Ladies' Garment Workers' Union and major improvements in factory safety standards. In the 1920s, New York City was a major destination for African Americans during the Great Migration from the American South. By 1916, New York City was home to the largest urban African diaspora in North America. The Harlem Renaissance flourished during the era of Prohibition, coincident with a larger economic boom that saw the skyline develop with the construction of competing skyscrapers. New York City became the most populous urbanized area in the world in early 1920s, overtaking London, and the metropolitan area surpassed the 10 million mark in early 1930s becoming the first megacity in human history. The difficult years of the Great Depression saw the election of reformer Fiorello LaGuardia as mayor and the fall of Tammany Hall after eighty years of political dominance. Returning World War II veterans created a postwar economic boom and the development of huge housing tracts in eastern Queens. New York emerged from the war unscathed and the leading city of the world, with Wall Street leading America's ascendance as the world's dominant economic power, the United Nations headquarters (completed in 1950) emphasizing New York's political influence, and the rise of abstract expressionism in the city precipitating New York's displacement of Paris as the center of the art world. In the 1960s, New York suffered from economic problems, rising crime rates, which reached a peak in the 1970s. In the 1980s, resurgence in the financial industry improved the city's fiscal health. By the 1990s, crime rates dropped dramatically, many American transplants and waves of new immigrants arrived from Asia and Latin America. Important new sectors, such as Silicon Alley, emerged in the city's economy and New York's population reached an all-time high in the 2000 census. Pre MUX/Themed History Changing Gears In 1985, Humans visiting the Statue of Liberty were among those terrified world-wide as the sun started to go berserk as a result of Megatron's Solar Needle. City of Steel In 1986, the Decepticons mounted a series of attacks on New York City. During one of the attacks, Optimus Prime was incapacitated and was taken prisoner by Megatron. Megatron used this leverage to oust the Autobots from the city. Dismantled by the Constructicons, Prime's body was turned into various weapons (including a robotic alligator). Free from Autobot interference, Megatron spent weeks building New York City into a Cybertronian-like city, which he dubbed (unoriginally enough) New Cybertron. Eventually, the Autobots snuck back in, managed to gather Optimus Prime's scattered body parts, and rout the Decepticons from the city. Make Tracks The Autobots later used a New York garage owned by Sparkplug as a temporary base in the city. While on patrol, Seaspray discovered that the humans tended to dump a lot of garbage in the East River, and Cosmos observed that a "little fender-bender" on the lower West Side could tie up traffic for blocks around. Meanwhile, the Decepticons had allied themselves with the Geddis brothers, a pair of New York-based human gangsters, to collect stolen cars and convert them into drones at a secret base in the New Jersey pine barrens. The drones were then sent back into New York to attack the city, but the Autobots thwarted this plan with the help of Tracks's new friend, Raoul. The landmark Chrysler Building was damaged in the battle, requiring Inferno to climb its side and put out fires in the building and invoking Tracks' ire. Auto-Bop The Decepticons used a hip New York nightclub called Dancitron to brainwash humans into constructing a building for them, but the dynamic duo of Raoul and Tracks once again saved the day. Dancitron attracted an extremely trendy crowd of New Yorkers—so trendy they were out of style about five minutes later. The club's owners were also quite stringent about preventing the locals from break-dancing on the sidewalks in front of their establishment. Cosmic Rust Under Perceptor's guidance, the Autobots spray-coated the Statue of Liberty with corrostop to help preserve it. While this activity was underway, the Stunticons commandeered a harbor ferry boat and used it to capture Perceptor. Later, the Autobots returned to the statue when they needed to recover a sample of the chemical. They defended it from a Decepticon attack, preventing Menasor from destroying the statue with a giant lightning bug. The statue proved its ability to withstand a direct hit from Megatron's fusion cannon, which means it's a lot stronger than Ironhide's head. On the MUX The city was one of the sites of the September 11, 2001 attacks, when nearly 3,000 people died in the destruction of the World Trade Center. A new 1 World Trade Center (previously known as the Freedom Tower), along with a memorial and three other office towers, will be built on the site and is scheduled for completion in 2013. On December 19, 2006, the first steel columns were installed in the building's foundation. Three other high-rise office buildings are planned for the site along Greenwich Street, and they will surround the World Trade Center Memorial, which is under construction. The area will also be home to a museum dedicated to the history of the site. New York City is home to the Extensive Enterprises building, which is once again the Cobra Consulate. In 2016, the city was ravaged by motorcycle gangs and then taken over by Cobra. In 2019, the city was freed from Cobra control by G.I. Joe. Shattered Glass The Statue of Liberty holds a sword instead of a torch. References Category:1904 category:Locations category:RL category:Shattered Glass locations